heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tom and Jerry Show (2014 TV series)
– present U.S.: April 9, 2014 – present | last_aired = | preceded_by = Tom and Jerry Tales | followed_by = | related = | website = }} The Tom and Jerry Show is a 2014 American animated television series produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Renegade Animation, based on the Tom and Jerry characters and theatrical cartoon series created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera in 1940. It had its world premiere on the Canadian channel Teletoon on March 1, 2014, and premiered on Cartoon Network in the United States on April 9, 2014. The sound effects used for Tom & Jerry are from the original recordings that William Hanna made for the characters in the original Tom and Jerry cartoons from the 1940s and 1950s. Plot The series normally follows the antics of a cat named Tom in his pursuit of a mouse named Jerry. However episodes can follow many themes. They are: #Tom and Jerry's antics in a traditional sense. #Tom and Jerry being pets to two witches. #Tom and Jerry operating an agency called "The Cat and Mouse Detectives," complete with a narrator. #Jerry living in a lab, and Tom being an alley cat. Episodes Cast * Jason Alexander - Rick * Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Ginger * Rick Zieff - Spike, Barkley the Dog, Skid, Dutch * Rene Mujica - Newt, Bear, Tom's 7th Life * Cree Summer - Beatie * Rachael MacFarlane - Hildie, Mummy * Joey D'Auria - Butch, Meathelda * Gary Cole - "The Cat and Mouse Detectives" Narrator * Chris Parnell - "The Great Outdoors" Narrator * Tom Kenny - Detective, Dr. Bigby, Hamster, Wilfred, Tom's 1st Life, Tom's 4th Life, Tom's 5th Life, Tom's 8th Life, Ronnie the Rabbit, Percy * Nika Futterman - Polly * Charlie Adler - Polly's Mother * Alicyn Packard - Toodles, Madame Beta, Dove * Simon Helberg - Napoleon * Kath Soucie - Tuffy * Sam Kwasman - Quacker * Dave B. Mitchell - Tom's 2nd Life, Tom's 3rd Life, Tom's 6th Life, Petey, Mummy's Spellbook, Rat * Eric Bauza - Skunk * Phil Lollar - Monkey * Julie Wittner - Bunny, Roxie, Misty * Robin Atkin Downes - Marvin * Charlie Schlatter - Grayson * Kari Wahlgren - Toots Production Cartoon Network announced that a new show, which consists of 52 11-minute shorts, "will preserve the look, core characters and sensibility of the original theatrical shorts." Entitled The Tom and Jerry Show, the series is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Renegade Animation, with Renegade handling the actual production work under the supervision of Darrell Van Citters and Ashley Postelwaite. Darrell Van Citters is also the director of the series. The Tom and Jerry Show was originally intended to be a 2013 Cartoon Network premiere before being pushed back to April 9, 2014. This is the second Tom and Jerry television series produced in the 16:9 widescreen aspect ratio and the first to be animated in Adobe Flash. This show is rated TV-PG, a first for the Tom and Jerry series. Home media release Season 1 Broadcast The series originally premiered on March 1, 2014 on Teletoon in Canada. It premiered April 9, 2014 on Cartoon Network in the United States. Boomerang premiered on the series on April 12, 2014. It premiered on April 21, 2014 on Cartoon Network. See also * Tom and Jerry * Tom & Jerry Kids * Tom and Jerry Tales References External links * * it:The Tom and Jerry Show Category:Cartoon Network programs Category:Flash cartoons Category:Tom and Jerry television series Category:American animated television series Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2014 American television series debuts Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Children's comedy series Category:English-language television programming Category:Television series reboots